Twinlit NiGHTS
by Kira the cat
Summary: Armed with a new purpose to restore peace and erase the damage done to Nightopia; Reala, under the training of NiGHTS and Owl, attempts to help a dreamer named Kira while NiGHTS helps her twin Sora. However, while the Nightmarens help the Keyblade Wielders, a new enemy threatens Nightopia's peace. Can Sora and Kira stop fighting each other before it's too late?
1. Trial and Error

Twinlit NiGHTS

By: Kira The Cat

Summary: Armed with a new purpose to restore peace and erase the damage done to Nightopia; Reala, under the training of NiGHTS and Owl, attempts to help a dreamer named Kira while NiGHTS helps her twin Sora. However, while the Nightmarens help the Keyblade Wielders, a new enemy threatens Nightopia's peace. Can Sora and Kira stop fighting each other before it's too late?

Rating: T just for safety.

A/N: This is a NiGHTS/KH crossover and a canon segment of the Fantasy World series (see profile for more info). However, this is not KH game universe canon since haven't played Dream Drop Distance yet, instead it's FW canon. Also, takes place after Journey of Dreams and I'm gonna say RE:Coded since in my brain that sounds about right. Also, there is a surprise bad guy to take Reala's place so don't be alarmed. Also, Reala's personality did under go serious tweaking. I promise to explain a lot of the stuff that goes on in this fic at the end, so please don't flame me. And for future reference, no Kira is not in a romantic relationship with Reala. the only pairing is the hinted at Sora/NiGHTS. For more info on the Fantasy World and Portal Hoppers Series, please see my profile page.

Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Kingdom Hearts, or their respective characters. They respectfully belong to SEGA and Square Enix. I however own myself and this storyline as well as all additional characters in the Fantasy World.

Pairings: Hinted at Sora/NiGHTS. Non-relationship Kira/Reala (that will be explained later).

Chapter one: Trial and Error

Reala frowned, hesitating to cross over the border between Nightmare and Nightopia. NiGHTS, who had flown ahead, sensed his twin's distress and turned towards him, noting that the older Nightmaren was still dealing with some internal conflict.

"Reala?" the purple Maren gently said. Reala sighed and shook his head a bit.

"I…don't think this is such a good idea…" he replied a bit hesitantly. NiGHTS sighed at his older brother.

"Not this again…" he flew over to Reala, hands on his hips. "Will you just relax?"

"What's the point?!" Reala snapped. "Every time a visitor sees me they run off in terror."

"That's because you don't know how to relax." he said exasperated as he grabbed the red Maren's wrist and pouted. "There's a visitor at the Dream Gate, come on." he pulled a little which earned a chuckle from Reala.

"Alright alright."

Kira looked around curiously at her new surroundings.

"Wasn't I just having a nightmare?" she mumbled to herself. She walked around, the place feeling like the Castle that Never Was' courtyard. It felt like, "Home…" her nostalgic smile turned into a scowl as she sat on the edge of the huge fountain with a huff. "Stupid Sora…" she had been lost in thought for a while before someone said;

"Welcome visitor." She looked up to see a red and black colored jester floating a few inches in front of her. She shrieked in shock and fell backwards into the fountain. Acting quickly, he helped her out, apologizing profusely as she rung her hair out. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Should be used to stuff like that now…" she said with a smile. She shook out her hair, spiky brown locks flying in all directions.

"I'm truly sorry…" he said, looking down. She tilted her head at him and gave him a toothy, Sora-like grin.

"I'm telling you it's all right. I'm Kira."

"My name is Reala." he bowed. "Welcome to Nightopia, the dream world."

"So this is the dream world…" she murmured as she walked around the fountain, Reala floating behind her.

"You don't seem too surprised." he said.

"I've been to lots of worlds before this one." she shrugged. "The shock wears off after a while." she cupped her hands behind her head in a very Sora-like manner as she took in the beautiful scenery. "I do wonder how I got here…" Reala arched a brow.

"This wasn't the first place you came to?" he asked, surreptitiously motioning to Owl and NiGHTS. Kira turned to him and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, I was having a nightmare before all this." she tilted her head like a kitten. "Why, is that weird?"

"Well my dear, not many visitors have nightmares anymore." She looked over to see an old owl land on a perch near the wrought iron gates.

"This is Owl, he watches over the dream gate." Reala said.

"Dream Gate?"

"The place we are now." this time she looked up and a purple jester, similar looking to Reala, descended towards them.

"This is NiGHTS, my younger twin brother." the aforementioned Maren bowed and smiled at Kira.

"Hello~" he said, making her giggle.

"Hi" she said. She turned to Owl. "So why don't visitors have nightmares anymore Owl?' she asked.

"Well my dear-" NiGHTS suddenly cut him off by grabbing both Kira and Reala's wrists.

"BORING!" he said as he pulled them away. "Reala, why don't you show Kira around her dream worlds." NiGHTS said, pushing her over to him. She stumbled and he caught her before shooting a glare at his twin, ready to snap. Kira grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards one of the doors on the right side of the fountain.

"Sounds like fun. Come on Reala." he floated aimlessly behind her while NiGHTS gave a big grin, glad to finally see a visitor who wasn't terrified of his brother.

"Whooo~ it seems we have another visitor NiGHTS." Owl said gesturing to the brown haired boy at the edge of Nightopia.

Sora walked hesitantly through the wrought iron gates, pausing to spare a slightly panicked glance behind him. He sighed when no Heartless could be seen. His relief became replaced with confusion and he wondered where they had disappeared to and why his keyblade didn't manifest. He sighed and sat down on the fountain's edge, ironically in the same spot Kira had sat in earlier.

"Where am I anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he glanced around. Hovering up above was NiGHTS and Owl.

"What has gotten into you NiGHTS?" Owl whispered angrily while NiGHTS examined the boy.

"Doesn't he look like Kira, Owl?" he asked, completely ignoring the old bird. Owl glanced down and noticed that while the visitor sitting at the fountain was defiantly male, he did resemble Kira in terms of body type and hair color and style.

"I do see a bit of a resemblance, maybe they're siblings." He turned to ask for NiGHTS' opinion when he realized the latter was no longer there and was instead floating down near the boy.

"Hi!" Sora yelped and, as Kira had earlier, fell backwards into the fountain. NiGHTS quickly fished the soaked dreamer out while Owl stood by and shook his head. "Sorry about that." he apologized. Sora shook out his hair and grinned at the strange jester before him.

"S'ok." he replied. "I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora. My name's NiGHTS. Welcome to Nightopia." he did a flip in the air, earning a laugh from Sora.

"Cool…" he said walking over to one of the doors on the left side of the fountain. "What's through here?" NiGHTS flew over.

"That goes to one of your dream worlds." He said as he opened it, following close behind when Sora raced in.

Meanwhile, Kira and Reala were exploring her dream world. It resembled the inside of a greenhouse garden. Reala felt somewhat uncomfortable around the brightly colored flowers after dwelling in darkness for so long and around this visitor. Granted, she had yet to run from him, but that's what concerned him. She was just too calm. He cleared his throat and attempted to make small talk.

"So…" he started "Explain. Your dream world I mean. Not that there's anything wrong with it." Kira giggled at him as he stumbled over his words.

"Well," she bent over and plucked a tiger lily and handed it to him. "My superior, Marluxia, was a botanist. He had the power to control plants as if they were an extension of himself; if one could call it that." She picked another for herself as they walked deeper into the garden. "He had a greenhouse just like this one. I used to spend hours in it while he worked and when I wasn't busy. It was sorta my special place. He even made a huge rose bush, just for me." her face took on a look of nostalgic sadness and her eyes watered a bit. Reala could sense the dream world changing as it added something, a large rose bush. He grabbed her wrist, heading in the direction of it. He stopped a little ways away from it and turned to her right as she yawned a toddler-like yawn and rubbed her eyes, noting that it was only eleven thirty at night in the waking world but a few hours had passed in Nightopia time as they wandered.

"Is this the rose bush you mentioned?" he murmured as he led her forward, a small smile playing on his lips as she stared in awe at the beautiful plant. He gently scooped her up, surprised that she weighed next to nothing, and floated backwards with her in his lap. "Is it to your liking?" she could only nod as a tear slid down her cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb, something in him not wanting to see her cry. She leaned against him, closing her eyes and listening to the faint beat of his heart.

"Thank you…Reala. You don't know how much this means to me…" she whispered. He gently landed in the plush grass, leaning against the smooth thorn-less trunk and wrapping his arms around her. "I used to lie here when Marly would tend the plants and listen to him talk until I fell asleep…" she said. "he was more like a father than a superior to me. It was like he really did have a heart…" her breathing started to deepen and he ran his fingers through her hair before creating a music box and winding it, the pleasant melody making her sleepier. She fell asleep, listening to him talk to her, snuggling deeper into his lap.

* * *

Well, heres chapter one. leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. chapter two should be up soon, if i survive my family reunion saturday...


	2. Heartless Nightmares

Chapter two: Heartless Nightmares

Yay chapter Two! this is a little tweaked from my original version to add a bit more scenes with NiGHTS and Sora which the original is lacking up until chapter three. Again, i dont own jack.

* * *

"Huh?" NiGHTS stopped in his tracks while Sora continued to run ahead into what looked like Nightmare. "Sora wait!" he stopped and turned to NiGHTS and tilted his head.

"What's wrong NiGHTS?" he asked.

"We should get out of here…I don't think it's safe." he said, more on guard than usual. Sora laughed at him a little.

"Relax NiGHTS." he said as he cupped his hands behind his head and continued forward. "After all, this is my dream world."

"Wait, you mean this is just your dream world?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that it's an exact replica of Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?" as far as NiGHTS knew it was nowhere near Halloween or even October in the waking world. "What's that?"

"In the real world, where I come from, it was one of the worlds I visited with my friends Donald and Goofy. It was always Halloween there. But Jack, the pumpkin king, wanted to bring Christmas instead of Halloween." he explained as they continued along, the light dusting of snow on the outskirts of town making a slight _crunchcrunchucrunch!_ sound under Sora's feet. When they came to the town itself, NiGHTS took in the odd looking mix of Christmas decorations and ornaments with the dark dreariness of Halloween. Nearby, some Nightopians, dressed in both Halloween costumes and Santa suits, were stacking presents in front of a gated house. Sora approached the little beings who looked at him curiously. "Who are these little guys?" he asked NiGHTS who was examining the various gifts.

"These are the Nightopians, they live here in Nightopia. They love to play." he said, picking up a red wrapped box with a blue bow and shaking it a bit.

"Nightopians huh? They're cute." he picked up one of the brightly wrapped presents and opened it to reveal a red rubber ball. He handed it to one of the Santa suit clad 'Pians and watched them play happily. NiGHTS supervised from atop one of the stone walls, smiling a little as he watched Sora and the others play. He felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks, noting that Sora was cuter than most of the visitors he had previously met. "NiGHTS! Heads up!"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts quick enough to just barely dodge a well aimed snowball. Sora roared with laughter as he took off, NiGHTS playfully chasing after him and a few Nightopians with a giant snowball. "Get back here!" when NiGHTS caught up with Sora, his playful nature had been somewhat subdued as he stood at the top of an oddly curvy hill. NiGHTS, curious as to what caused the quick change, dropped his snowball and flew over to see what was wrong. "Sora, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm Fine, just thinking." he said, sitting down and staring at the moon. NiGHTS sat down next to him and tilted his head.

"About what?" he pressed, determined to get right to the heart of the problem.

"How much I missed my friends and all the ones I may never get to see again..." he chuckled sadly, voice thick with unshed tears. "I never thought I would miss being away from the island so much. Guess now I know how Riku feels..."NiGHTS gave Sora a smile and a quick hug.

"Cheer up Sora." he said softly. "I know you'll see your friends again." the brunette looked up at him.

"You...really think so NiGHTS?" he asked, a little unsure. NiGHTS grinned and nodded.

"I know so." he pulled Sora to his feet. "You just have to trust your heart." Sora grinned once his new friend's words sunk in.

"Yeah, trust my heart." That playful energy returned and he went to thank NiGHTS for his kind words only to be pelted with a snowball. NiGHTS was holding his sides as he laughed loudly. "No fair! That was a cheap shot!" NiGHTS just flew off, leaving Sora to give chase.

* * *

Back in the garden, Kira was slowly waking up from her nap. Reala had fallen asleep a little while after her, leaning against the smooth trunk of the rose bush. She sat up a little and stretched, eager to explore some more, and shook his shoulder. He stirred a little but didn't wake up causing Kira to give a Sora-like pout and shift her position in his lap. She tilted her head curiously and started to lightly trace the patterns on the golden persona Reala wore. She began to slowly and softly work her fingers into the gaps underneath the mask, curious as to what the red 'Maren looked like under the mask.

"What are you doing?" came Reala's sleepy voice, making her jump a little and blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just curious is all." he smiled and stroked her hair, then down to her cheek.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you haven't run from me yet." She quirked a brow.

"Now why would I run from someone as nice as you?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"You don't find me grotesque looking?" He asked back, noting her serious expression.

"Trust me, I've seen scarier looking creatures than you." She grinned a little, "Her name was Larxene." he chuckled a little and stifled a yawn as he gazed up at the beautiful, vibrant blood red roses. "So, tell me the real reason you thought I would run." He looked curiously at her, trying not to show his discomfort. "Come on, you trust me don't you?" He sighed. Like it or not he would have to tell her sooner or later and sooner sounded much better than later.

"Yes...I do trust you." he said hesitantly. _'But do you trust me?' _

"Then tell me, you'll feel better if you do." He looked into her, the trust pouring from her emerald eyes as she searched his sapphire orbs. He sighed again, dropping his gaze to the grass.

"It's...because of what I am...I-" His head snapped up as he heard a faint _rustlerustle! _come from a near by bush. His gaze narrowed and he shut out all other thoughts as he tried to track the sound. A gap in the thick brush revealed a flash of white roundness, an Awaker flanked by a smaller Alarm Egg. His lip curled back in a snarl and out of instinct he pressed Kira up against him, hoping his scent would be enough to keep them away. "Stay quiet and stay still." he growled, making her shiver a bit. _Rustlerustle! Rustlerustle! _More flashes of white, at least ten of them. He growled, warning them to stay away. Kira whimpered, not used to not knowing what was going on, especially when she could sense something...not right, nearby. Reala was snarling like an agitated tiger and holding her too close, his claws starting to make dents in her side. She tried summoning her keyblade, at least then she could fight off whatever he was threatening to tear to shreds. He could see them now, too close and ready to strike. He needed to move, if they stayed too long who knew what would happen. He had very little experience with the Awakers and Alarm Eggs, only going off of what NiGHTS and Owl taught him, which was not to let one get near a visitor. He could see a gap in the ranks and thought about going for it, flying over them and dashing for the door, but there was no telling how many where actually in the garden. He could also smell Kira's fear overpowering his own scent and sending them into a frenzy. He had no other choice. "Close your eyes." he said to her, pressing his palm to the grass. Kira did as she was told and heard a sound akin to slicing flesh before the calming sound of the Dream Gate's fountain. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and sure enough they were back at the Dream Gate. Or at least she was.

"Reala? Hey! Where'd you go..." she sighed, her companion nowhere in sight.

Reala had opened a portal below them, using his power to become intangible, allowing Kira to escape, before destroying his enemies. He stood amidst the carnage, the bodies slowly vanishing in white smoke as he panted. He growled, trying to control himself, his persona laying on the ground behind him. Hesitantly he picked it up, memories starting to flood his brain and whispered commands of _frighten, steal, destroy_ filled his head. He slid the mask into place, quieting the onslaught of his past and pulled himself together. He couldn't allow himself to lose control, he might end up destroying everything he worked so hard to rebuild. Or worse, he might-no, he wouldn't think of it. Instead, he headed back to the Dream Gate, hoping to find Kira and escort her to her next dream. When he arrived, she was sitting by the small pond off to the side, playing with the rainbow fish. Hesitantly, he approached her.

"Kira, are you-" she jumped up and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't ditch me like that! I was worried!" she chastised, fighting back tears.

"Sorry...things got...complicated."

"Tch, you could have given me a heads up though." she let him go and sat back down in the grass. "I want you to explain what happened back there. Why do you think I would run?" He looked away, his attempt to hide his discomfort at the subject failing as she continued to watch him. "Please." He sighed.

"I..." he clenched his fists, his claws drawing a little bit of blood. Why did she have to be so nosey? Why couldn't she just drop it? Why?! "I'm the cause of nightmares! Are you satisfied?! I steal Ideya from visitors, I give them bad dreams! I cause pain and destruction wherever I go! That's why visitors run from me!" he shouted, all the while glaring at his reflection in the water. "I am a damned creature, a Nightmare...a Nightmaren..." He sank to his knees, flinching a bit when a hand caressed his shoulder.

"No you aren't." she said softly. He shook his head. "If anything, you and I are the same then. Creatures lost in eternal darkness..." He looked at her, a look of sadness on her face. She placed a hand over her heart. "Darkness...it lives deep in my heart, it's who I am. I can't escape it. I'm a monster to my own twin and his friends, an outcast." she looked up at the sky, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to cause destruction, I don't want to kill. We all don't like the cards we were dealt, but...It doesn't mean that they define who we are." She looked back at him, her eyes locked on his. "You, Reala, are by no means a damned creature. You are not a monster. Saving me proves that you aren't all darkness. You have light within you, you just need to give it a chance to shine." He took a moment to let her words sink in. How could he be anything other than a monster? How could his heart have light? He touched the persona mask shuddering a bit as he could hear _that_ voice faintly in his head.

_'No...I won't let it control me...I don't want to destroy anymore...'_ He thought, finally shoving those memories and their pain away, the voice retreating to the darkest corner of his brain. "I won't be controlled by the past anymore." he said aloud. Kira smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Kira." she grinned that toothy grin and giggled. He smiled at her and helped her stand before flying over to the second door. She followed behind him, looking at the first door and realizing she too wouldn't let the past control her anymore either.

* * *

And here's chapter two. Yeah, Reala's a little more moody. I know. But at least its a big 180 from my original version, in which he was a bit too sappy. Fun fact! When he removes his persona, he kinda gets a little rabid. He fixed it so it would suppress his full power and his memories of Nightmare to an extent. The voice he hears is Wizeman. Next chapter is Neverland NiGHTS and it has some big plot twists as well as some more NiGHTS/Sora fluffiness. I'll try and keep updating regularly but chapter three may or may not be up for a while. Depends on wether my stepdad decides to keep our rented laptop or not. Till then, I'm out! ~Kira.


	3. Neverland NiGHTS

Chapter three: Neverland NiGHTS

Alright, welcome back! Heres chapter three, filled with some NiGHTS/Sora fluff and the return of some old "Friends"...

* * *

No sooner after Kira and Reala departed for the second dream world did NiGHTS and Sora exit the first, arms loaded with opened gifts.

"That was fun!" Sora laughed. "Let's go to the next one!" NiGHTS laughed, Sora's bouncy energy rivaling his own.

"Alright." He pulled back the door, flying in closely behind Sora as they came through to what looked like a brightly colored island. Sora's face lit up in delight as the dream world, like Halloween Town, was an exact replica of Neverland. To him it was like discovering Santa was real all over again, and he could barely contain his excitement.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He yelled in pure happiness, jumping up and down. "Oh man! I wish Peter and Tinkerbell were here, I wanna go flying!" NiGHTS smirked as he got an idea. He put his hands on his hips and floated in front of the over-excited brunette.

"So you want to fly, eh?" He asked, giggling at the very fast nod he received in response. "Then dualize with me."

"Dualize?" Sora questioned. NiGHTS held out his hand.

"Come on. Unless you don't want to fly after all." Sora quickly grabbed his hand and the two were engulfed in a bright white light. When Sora could see again, NiGHTS was gone, but he was standing in the spot NiGHTS had been floating in just a moment ago.

"NiGHTS?"

_'Yes Sora?' _He whirled around but still didn't see NiGHTS, only heard his voice which strangely was coming from his head, which was making him more panicked. _'Sora, relax. This is what dualizing does. It lets us share a body.' _Sora looked at himself to notice that NiGHTS was right and he wasn't the one that was missing, they were fused together. _'Still wanna fly?'_ Sora didn't even respond as he took off, testing his new body's controls. At first NiGHTS had to help him, but soon he got the hang of it and was zipping around doing flips and spins and drill dashes. Eventually, he started getting tired and NiGHTS navigated them over to the Rainbow Falls where he separated them. Sora yawned a little, eyelids drooping a bit.

"Tired from all that flying?" He asked, smiling when Sora nodded and rubbed his eyes like a toddler.

"Guess I'm gonna wake up soon, huh NiGHTS?" he asked. NiGHTS floated backwards, his left leg crossed over the right and his hands cupped behind his head.

"Nope. The time flows differently in Nightopia than in the Waking World. Its a little after midnight there and its been half a 'day' here." He said, noticing that Sora was still fighting sleep. He scooped up the teen, balancing him in his lap as he floated and landed under a tree. "Just take a nap. I'll wake you in a little while." he murmured. Sora, too worn out and oblivious to how close he really was to NiGHTS, nodded and laid his head on the other's chest. He was out like a light in second. NiGHTS blushed again, returning to the thought that Sora really was the cutest of the male visitors he had met. He even beat Will and Eliott in that regard. Not many visitors slept in their dreams and Sora was sound asleep. NiGHTS' blush deepened and he gently kissed Sora first on the cheek and again on the lips when he didn't stir. He smiled to himself, still blushing as he too settled down for a nap. Sora nuzzled his head against NiGHTS chest, smiling a little in his sleep as he did.

Meanwhile, Reala and Kira were wading through a warm and slightly windy oasis filled with bubbles. Kira was having fun bouncing on the bigger ones while Reala watched nearby. She bounced a bubble over at him, watching as he balanced it on the nose of his persona before blowing it away. He smiled at her as she climbed into one and floated around. The Nightopians had slowly come out of hiding from Reala, tugging on his arm and asking him to play with them.

"Aww, how cute." Kira giggled, earning a slightly playful eye roll from Reala. He flew up and popped her bubble catching her and dropping her into a foam lake. He laughed a bit as she came up covered in suds before she grabbed his arm and dragged him down as well. "Now who's laughing?" she giggled as he spit out some suds. She then began making random shapes and figures. Reala managed to haul himself out, the suds had soaked his clothes and made him too heavy to fly or even float, and began wringing out the now soddened horns of his jester hat. Kira too had gotten out, glad that the air was warm and windy as her clothes started to dry a bit. She smiled nostalgically as the heat, wind, and bubbles reminded her of her three closest friends; Axel, VT and Demyx. She missed them so, but remembered her earlier resolve to not let the past control her anymore, mentally noting that VT would kill her if she continued to dwell on events that were out of her control. She shuddered a bit at the thought, drawing Reala's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked, turning to face her. She just shook her head.

"Just thinking about something. I'm fine." She bounced on another bubble and grinned at Reala, who smiled back and watched her play.

* * *

Sora's eyes fluttered open and he realized he had fallen asleep in NiGHTS' lap. He blushed a bit and sat up, waking up the purple 'Maren.

"Hey sleepyhead..." he mumbled sleepily. "Have a good nap?" Sora nodded and stood up to stretch. NiGHTS too stretched and yawned, reaching under his hat to scratch his head. He sat down on a moss covered rock and began to play his dream flute while Sora sat down and listened.

"Hey NiGHTS," the brunette started. "tell me about yourself." NiGHTS stopped playing and thought for a minute.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. Sora shrugged.

"Anything I guess."

"Well, lets see, I'm a Nightmaren, I used to be evil, I have a twin brother, and I love meeting new dreamers." he said.

"What do you mean by 'used to be' evil?"

"Well dreamers have these five magic spheres called Ideya. There's a green one for growth, red for courage, yellow for intelligence, white for purity, and yellow for hope. They're what cause good dreams, if a dreamer loses them all they have nightmares. My old boss, Wizeman the Wicked, created me and Reala to steal red Idyea, which are really rare. He wanted to take over the Waking World. I didn't want to and naturally rebelled against him and the other Nightmaren." He explained. "Reala however was a different story..." He thought back to that first battle against his twin. "He had such a mad look in his eyes...like he wasn't really himself."

"Like something was controling him?" Sora asked, now laying on his stomach and facing NiGHTS. The latter nodded once, eyes fixed on some far away object as he remembered the fight, he had been with Eliott at the time.

_"Let's go NiGHTS!"_

"I didn't want to fight him..."

_"Reala stop!"_

"But he was so far gone..."

_"You will obey Master Wizeman or you will perish!"_

"I had to..." He trailed off, unusually deep in thought as Sora watched him.

"NiGHTS?" came Sora's soft voice, snapping him out of the memory. He glanced over at Sora. "What happened after that?"

"Hm? Oh, Reala disappeared after that, I figured he had vanished like Wizeman did. Until, of course, several months ago."

_"And just what do you think you're doing sneaking around here NiGHTS?"_

"I got caught...and Helen and Will came to help me...but..."

_"Reala you coward! Let them go!" _

"He had them both, I didn't know what he was going to do to them..."

_"Coward? Moi? You're the puppet who can't do anything without 'borrowing' power from visitors..."_

"He had that look in his eyes again, except that time it was different like he really wasn't in control that time."

_"Huh! You're the puppet! A puppet for Wizeman!"_

"I didn't know how right I was when I said that Sora. Wizeman always sorta had this...power over the other Nightmarens but for some reason, not me. Reala...wasn't himself when he attacked me any of those times. It was all Wizeman's doing." He glanced up at the sky, absentmindedly counting stars as he continued. "After Will, Helen, and I stopped Wizeman, I went to look for Reala. When I finally found him, he was just so...lost. He wouldn't speak for a week. He also wouldn't take off his persona mask. That mad look I had seen when I fought him had been replaced with a blank stare. I eventually convinced Owl to let him stay in Nightopia since he was so out of it. He would go into rages whenever I mentioned taking him back to Nightmare anyway."

"Reala sounds a lot like a friend of mine." Sora said, rolling onto his back and also staring up at the stars. "A year ago, my best friend Riku ended up being controlled by darkness. I fought him a few times and he always had this look in his eyes, like he was angry and also in pain. We just got back awhile ago and he's still not really alright. He keeps blaming himself and he won't talk to anyone about it. I guess I also have my sister to blame. Riku was just on the verge of going back to normal when she flipped out at him." He clenched his fists and his teeth. "She can control her darkness, it's what gives her power. But Riku isn't like her. The darkness was actually eating away at him, comsuming him. If I hadn't helped him stop Xemnas...I don't know what would have happened...If I had gotten there too late, would he be just like her? No light left in her heart?" NiGHTS looked over at his companion, his heart wrenching in sympathy for the teen.

"Sora, what's been giving you nightmares?" He asked bluntly, feeling that what ever was happening between Riku and his sister were connected.

"I guess...that fight we had...my sister and I. It was about Riku again. She hates him and somewhat me for no reason. She's always yelling at me for something, I guess it just got real bad when she brought up Riku." he sighed. "I shouldn't have got into it with her...I said some pretty hurtful things to her too. Riku's twin brother Rixo worked with Kira for Organization 13. They just recently showed up on the island a month ago. Ever since then the four of us have been non-stop at each others throats. Its to the point now where she just locks herself in her room. I wish I knew why she was so mad." He sighed again before getting an odd tingle in his hand. He sat up and as if called out to, his keyblade manifested in his hand, and then just as quickly vanished again.

"What was that?" NiGHTS asked in confusion.

"My...keyblade." Sora said, puzzled as to why it chose that moment to appear. He stood up and headed for the door to the Dream Gate.

"Sora?" He turned and shot NiGHTS a playful grin, the latter oblivious to the fact that he was hiding something important and vice versa.

"Let's go see my last dream world NiGHTS." NiGHTS grinned and took off after him, heading into the next door. That same look of pure joy spread across Sora's face and all five of his Ideya burned brightly. His last dream world was a perfect and exact replica of Destiny Island; his home and playground.

* * *

Alrighty then. That's chapter three. Sorry about making Sora a little emo. My original scene was too short and I wanted to expand upon their backstories prior to this. Also, Sora's view of Kira is warped if you can spot the inconsistencies between her story in the previous chap and his. I also had to look up most of the flashback dialouge as my stepdad lost my copy of journey of dreams, we just moved so all my games are still boxed anyway. Two lines, I believe, belong to me. As always reviews are love and flames land you with burnt cookies. Chapter 4, Captured, has some surprise bad guys and picks up with Kira and Reala. There are cookies and kudos as rewards for whoever can guess the "Mystery 'Maren" in the next chappie. Till then, Sayonara! ~Kira


	4. Captured

Chapter four: Captured

Here's chapter four! Thanks to all the readers so far, i'll try not to drag this story out. Hold on to your hats boys and girls, it's about to be a bumpy ride...

* * *

Departing a little while after their twins, Kira and Reala made their way into the last of Kira's dream worlds. Kira's heart wrenched in pain. Her last dream world was also Destiny Island. Unlike Sora, who had fond memories of the place, she hated the play island.

"Kira, is something wrong?" Reala asked, noticing that she hadn't moved or even gave an expression about the final dream. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and nodded, forcing a smile of elation.

"I'm just a little...shocked. This is my...home..." She forced out, trying to seem normal. Reala didn't press her further on the subject, instead asking her to show him around, both unaware that their counterparts had entered from the opposite side of the island. As they explored all the hidden nooks and crannies the small islet offered, they eventually came to the Secret Place. Kira, while Reala wasn't looking, winced a bit. Her head was throbbing and her vision was a little blurry. She wanted to get away from here, her common sense all but screaming for her to run or wake up so she wouldn't have to go in there. Her body ignored her brain and she followed Reala into the small cave, her headache growing with each step. When they came to the center, Reala looked around before spotting the door. Kira could barely see now and a voice was creeping into her head.

_'This world...has been...connected...'_ it said slowly, teasingly coaxing her into a state of numbness. Reala turned around to ask her about the door when he saw the glassy look in her eyes. He quickly went to her, extremely concerned about her but failing to notice the two figures entering the cave. He shook her, trying to snap her out of whatever she snapped into. _'This heart has been connected...' _the voice continued.

"Reala?" He looked up to see NiGHTS and a male visitor identical to Kira standing at the cave mouth. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea NiGHTS. Kira was fine before-" Sora growled and clenched his fists.

"Kira! What are you doing here!" She turned to him, an angry look in her eye. _'Tied...to the darkness.'_ In a flash the two had drawn their keyblades and were ready to charge. Kira moved to strike when her headache increased and her heart skipped a beat. She cried out, clenching her head and screaming, stunning the cave's other occupants. _'Destroy the keybearer...'_ the voice ordered. _'Only then can you avenge them...your family and friends...' _

"No! I won't! I can't! I-" She screamed again, darkness pouring from her body. She took off, running out of the Secret Place and tearing open the dream door, Reala too far behind to stop her. He noticed a red orb laying in the white sand and his eyes widened as he realized it was a red Ideya, Kira's red Ideya. Before NiGHTS and Sora could catch up, he too was gone, leaving the two dumbfounded and utterly confused.

* * *

As soon as he reached the Dream Gate, he began to frantically call for Kira. Owl, who had been napping nearby, heard the commotion and woke up.

"Reala? What's the matter? And where is Kira?" He asked before staring accusingly at the Ideya in the red 'Maren's hand.

"Before you jump to conclusions, I found this. And I don't know where Kira is. She started acting weird and ran off." He held up the Ideya. "I think this is hers..."

"Oh dear...well she isn't here. Without that she could possibly be in Nightmare." the old bird said, sounding more concerned now. "You have to find her Reala. Nightmare is still teeming with third levels and she could be in serious danger." He nodded, swallowing the slight fear associated with facing his past. But then he remembered his promise to Kira while they were in her second world.

_"I won't let the nightmares hurt you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

"Owl, don't tell NiGHTS where I've gone. And keep an eye on the other visitor, there's something off about his interactions with Kira." before waiting for a response he opened a portal and headed to Nightmare.

* * *

Kira panted a bit as she sank to her knees in exhaustion. Her whole body felt numb and her head felt like she'd been body slammed by thirty Large Body Heartless. She felt sick, and her courage to continue into the frightening looking and unfamiliar area was gone. She curled up under a dying tree and wrapped her arms around herself, just wishing the pain would go away and that someone would wake her up.

Reala wasn't too far away now, sensing the dimming lights that were Kira's remaining Ideya a few miles away. When he reached her, she was nearly comatose and curled on her side in a fetal position. He quickly lifted her up, and headed for Castle Nightmare instead of Nightopia. Upon entering the castle, he could sense an unusually immediate change in Kira's condition. He had returned her red Ideya and laid her on the throne of his former master, glancing back at her before wandering to the kitchen to get her a drink. While he was heading back, he could feel an uncomfortable presence, as if the shadows were whispering of his return; the prodigal son, home to rule Nightmare. He shook his head as he contiued. _'That will never be me...' _he thought as he rounded another corner. As he approached the throne room he could hear voices, real voices, one of which he knew all too well. His lip curled back in a snarl and he rounded the last corner, his eyes widening in disbelief at the sight before him. Jackle, along with an unfamiliar 'Maren, were perched on the arms of the throne, hovering over Kira. The psycho second level turned to him and gave a wide, Cheshire Cat grin along with his trademark cackle.

"Keekeekeee! Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Prince' ReeRee!" He snickered, running the edge of a razor sharp card along Kira's cheek, licking away the blood and smiling at Reala's angry reaction.

"Get away from her Jackle..." He growled, resisting the urge to rip off his persona and demolish his former subordinate. Jackle grinned and laughed.

"How about I just slice her pretty little throat." He growled back, eyes glazed with blood lust. "If she dies here, she dies for real y'know..." he inched closer, card drawn as if ready to prove his point. Before he could get any closer, the other 'Maren raised his hand.

"Easy, Jackle. There will be plenty of time for you to kill." He said with his butter-smooth and dangerously deadly voice. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, grinning when she snuggled closer and nuzzled his hand, believing it was Reala that was touching her. "Besides, the prince is right." His honey gold eyes sparkled with bloodlust as well behind his shiny silver persona; Wizeman's symbol of loyalty. "Master Wizeman wants to personally 'deal' with the girl..." Reala snapped then, firing off a dark sphere. The mystery 'Maren held up a staff, which looked strangely mirrored, and fired the attack right back at him. Reala dodged, gritting his teeth and seething with anger when he saw a green orb in his hands. Kira's growth Ideya. "I'll just hold onto this for now..." His hand twitched and it was all he could do not to just lose it. He had to do something, but what? Then it hit him. He dashed forward, charging the 'Maren, smirking when the latter held up his staff, thinking the blitz attack was meant for him. Instead, Reala turned right at the last second, latching onto Jackle's cape and ripping it away, the recoil sending the psycho flying into the cold marble ground. He quickly backflipped once the other struck, pulling Jackle's cape over his face before grabbing Kira and flying away. The silver masked 'Maren ripped the cape off, growling at Reala's back and tossing the cape to the downed second level. "Get up you idiot! They're getting away!" Jackle hopped up and they gave chase.

* * *

NiGHTS was anxiously flitting around the Dream Gate. Reala was nowhere to be seen, as well as Kira, and Sora was fuming somewhere. Another day in Nightopia time had passed meaning it was around two am in the Waking World. Owl was trying to calm the jester, as well as Sora, down.

"This is all her fault!" Sora shouted, fists clenched tight enough to draw blood.

"Sora..."

"No! It's the truth! None of this would have happened if she had just left Riku alone...if she had just stayed in the darkness..." NiGHTS' concerned look turned into one of pure anger and he tackled Sora to the ground.

"If you think that that would have fixed anything you are dead wrong!" He shouted, Sora staring up at him in utter shock. "Since when has thinking like that fixed anything ever?! Since when did turning on your family become okay?!" NiGHTS turned his head away, as if disgusted with himself. "I know I have no room to talk...but for me it was different. I didn't have a choice then. But you, Sora you have a choice. You don't have to fight her." He let Sora up and flew off to think. Sora just turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kira was slowly coming to as Reala tried to shake their pursuers.

"Oh my head..." she moaned weakly. "Reala?"

"Thank Nightmare you're alright." he sighed in relief as he touched down, believing he had lost them. "We need to get you back into Nightopia. It isn't safe here." He glanced around, not even a shleep in earshot. "Wait for me in the garden. I'll be there as soon as I can." She nodded once and he sent her in the direction of Nightopia. He watched as she disappeared and turned to lead away his enemies when six cards struck him, luckily missing his vital organs, but making him feel drowsy and weak all of a sudden. "Damn...it..." He seethed as he could see the pair approaching him, praying that they hadn't over heard his plan and that Kira had safely gotten away.

"Well would you look at what the Jackle brought in..."murmured the silver mask clad 'Maren. He pressed the heel of his blue and gold boot into Reala's chest, knocking him back. He picked Reala back up by the collar of his vest, the latter growling at him. "Why do you still fight, big brother?" he asked, his voice oozing with a sickly sweet poison. "You and I are cut from the same cloth, Master Wizeman's loyal first levels. And yet you and that traitor NiGHTS still would rather help the humans than kill them." He reached up, stroking the red 'Maren's cheek before reaching for the other's persona. "You don't deserve to wear this..." In a sudden burst of adrenaline, Reala ripped away, if the mask came off now...

"You...and I...are _nothing_ alike..." he seethed "I answer to no one...and I sure as hell don't answer to you ..."

"Pity, and here I thought we could come to an agreement..." He snapped his fingers and Jackle lept into action, moving much too fast for Reala to stop him, pinning the latter to the ground and cackling madly. "Keep an eye on him Jackle." He ordered, sliding off his persona and assuming Reala's form. "I'm going to deal with the traitor and those two dreamers." He flew off for Nightopia, leaving Reala to growl at Jackle.

"Let me go this instant you pathetic excuse for a second level." he hissed. Struggling against the other's grip. Jackle drew a card, it's edge sharp and ready to slice it's foe into ribbons.

"Sorry ReeRee old pal, but I don't take orders from you anymore." he giggled evily. "Besides Master Wizeman was looking forward to seeing you again. Seeing you die that is." Reala growled and with all his strength, pushed Jackle off of him and went to strike. Suddenly, a searing pain, like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, filled his body. He gave a scream, his limbs twisting in odd ways against his will and_ that_ voice could be heard. Only this time, it was real.

"Now Reala...is that anyway to treat your brother?" he said, Reala's body forced to bow before his former master; Wizeman the Wicked.

"N-no...you can't be real..." he gasped in utter disbelief. "NiGHTS destroyed you..."

"And you were supposed to destroy NiGHTS, instead you failed me."

"N-no...I..." Wizeman sighed.

"I've given you one too many chances to correct your behavior...maybe I should just destroy you..." He said as he twisted Reala's body again, relishing in the pained screams of his former heir and favorite. Reala continued to scream, his vision starting to turn black...

* * *

Annnd scene! there's the end of chapter four. yeah its a little dark...okay a lot dark. I think I got Jackle's personality right. If I didn't sorry. If I did, yay for me! Also, some explaining, NiGHTS and Sora's fight will be explained a bit more in depth in the next chapter, the conversation about Reala's promise as well, and Wizeman isn't blood bending, although that would be cool... send in your thoughts on our mystery 'maren and and what you think Reala's fate will be and look out for chapter 5: Losing Faith, hitting this website soon. Sayonara! ~Kira


	5. Losing Faith

Chapter five: Losing Faith

Welcome back loyal readers. If you've stuck in this far then thanks. If you're just joining us then I hope you enjoy. Heres chapter 5.

* * *

Kira panted heavily as she crossed over into Nightopia. The whole place was deathly silent but that was the last thing on her mind. She ran straight for the garden's door, pulling it tight enough behind her that it closed with a loud _slam! _drawing the attention of NiGHTS and Sora.

"What was that?"

Once inside the garden, Kira had run straight for the rose bush, crawling under it and winding the music box Reala had made earlier. She was so worried about him. She hoped he was alright. Her eyes fixed on the tiny ballerina that suspiciously looked like her as it twirled around. She hummed the melody, her eyes getting a bit heavy as she resisted the urge to sleep. She yawned, her eyelids drooping and she laid down on the soft, plush grass and nodded off. Unaware she was no longer alone in the garden…

* * *

Outside at the Dream Gate, NiGHTS and Owl were examining the door after finding that it would not open. Sora sat nearby and watched. NiGHTS sighed, giving up for the time being and sitting down next to Sora. There was an awkward silence between the two as they avoided looking at one another. Eventually, Sora was the one to break the silence with a sigh.

"NiGHTS...I'm sorry..." He said softly.

"No, I should be the one appologizing. I flew way off the handle. It's not your fault." He replied. "If only we could open that door. I'm worried about Kira."

"Come to think of it, where's Reala?" NiGHTS, as if just realizing his twin wasn't there, looked around in puzzlement.

"Where is Reala?" he said, standing and beginning to search for his twin. Sora followed but Owl stayed behind, glancing at the door, knowing that he couldn't tell NiGHTS where his twin had gone.

* * *

Back in the garden, the mystery 'Maren crept closer to Kira, still wearing the Reala disguise. Kira was curled up on her side in the soft grass. He reached forward and gently shook her shoulder, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open and as soon as she saw him she hugged him.

"You're okay! I was so worried about you..." she mumbled into his chest, unaware that this wasn't really Reala. The faker smirked and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring gently in her ear.

"I'm fine. The question is are you alright?" She nodded and tightened her grip a bit, her remaining Ideya brightly sparkling. 'So sweet and trusting...' he thought as his eyes began to burn with bloodlust. 'stupid humans.' He plunged his hands into her back, grinning madly at her pained shriek, and ripped out the Ideyas of Hope and Intelligence. She pushed him back, gripping her sides as blood rushed down her back.

"What the fuck Reala!?" She seethed, eyes filling with hate and confusion. He chuckled darkly, extending his hand to her.

"Now Kira..." he purred, inching closer. "Be a good girl and hand over the rest of your Ideya." She backed away, summoning her own keyblade, a mangled looking Kingdom Key named Twisted Memory.

"Not on your life! What happened to hating what Wizeman made you do?!" she yelled. He chuckled again.

"All lies to get you to trust me. You humans are so malleable and weak, so easily manipulated by frivolous emotions like love and trust." His smirk turned into a full blown grin as he could see her heart shatter into a million pieces. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He turned up his face narrowing his eyes as she sank to her knees. "You really thought I was your friend didn't you?" Her head drooped, her bangs hiding her eyes and her tears. "In all honesty, since you're going to die anyway, I actually hate you. You humans disgust me." He stepped forward, the music box still playing, before he stepped on it, crushing it to bits. Kira wrapped her arms around herself as he came towards her. He went to finish her off. He recoiled in pain as something sliced across his arm. Whatever it was was tall and lean and all black with glowing eyes. It was joined by several more and they all snarled at him as they went to protect their mistress. Kira slowly raised her head, sending a small bolt of fear through him as he saw the look in her now violet eyes, promising death should he get any closer.

"Leave..." She growled. He smirked, already having sown the seeds of doubt and having more than enough of her Ideya. Without a second warning he fled, leaving the dreamed up Heartless to console her.

* * *

NiGHTS groaned in exasperation as he and Sora had all but given up on looking for Reala. Sora looked up to see something heading their direction. He laughed as he realized it was Reala.

"Hey! Over here!" He said, capturing the faker's attention. He smirked and landed near them.

"Where have you been Reala? Have you seen Kira?" NiGHTS asked, getting an odd and creepy smile in response. The faker held up a yellow Ideya. "Hey where'd you get..." NiGHTS' eyes widened in shock and he backed away only to be captured in an Ideya palace. "Reala! Let me out this instant!" he yelled, trying to force his way out.

"Hold on NiGHTS! I'll get you out!" Sora said as he turned to climb the chain and release NiGHTS. The faker smirked wider and before NiGHTS could warn him, sunk his hands into Sora's back, ripping away the teen's Hope and Intelligence. Sora cried out, falling to the ground, defenseless to stop the pain.

"Reala stop! Leave him alone!" NiGHTS screamed as he went in for the last two. The faker growled in pain and snatched his hands back, the palms red and burned as a bright light surrounded Sora. The brunette forced himself up, glaring at the faker with the same look Kira had. He uttered one word.

"Leave..." the faker, now slightly scared, turned tail and ran. Sora used what remained of his light to break NiGHTS out, collapsing in the purple 'Maren's arms. NiGHTS held him close, too scared to move him. "Mm...NiGHTS...sorry..." he mumbled a bit. His breathing was a little shallow and his shirt was soaked in blood.

"You don't have to keep saying it..." NiGHTS whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "It's not your fault." He laid Sora next to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"No, I'm sorry...about Reala..." NiGHTS glanced over at the door, now even more worried about Kira.

"Yeah...me too..."

* * *

Reala grunted in pain as Jackle tossed another card at him, this one leaving a deep gash on his chest. Jackle, though slightly annoyed with the utter lack of response from his former superior, cackled as he approached his chained playtoy.

"Aww...come on ReeRee. Scream for me, make some noise. Do something!" Reala didn't respond, either not wanting to give Jackle the satisfaction of screaming or too far gone from loss of blood. Jackle was clearly mad now, pacing back and forth and snarling in his direction, a clear change from his happy blood lust fueled ramblings from an hour ago as he sliced up Reala. Finally, the silence got to him and he drew his sharpest card, ready to kill. "WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM!?" he yelled, charging forward. An outstreched arm stopped him from decapitating the former prince of Nightmare.

"Easy Jackle. Master Wizeman wants him alive so he can watch when he kills his friends." The faker had returned, now in his original form and wearing a clean suit, the shining white and gold trim of his powder blue undershirt making him look ethereal. Reala growled weakly, vision blurry from blood loss. The faker grinned, turning to the captive and taking his face in his hand, now fully healed after his earlier incident. "By the way, that little human whelp, she hates your guts now." he whispered in the struggling 'Maren's ear. Reala was seeing red, wanting nothing more than to set him on fire. "Seriously though, what self respecting first level makes friends with humans? Oh that's right, you and NiGHTS are the same deep down, you have a soft spot for those sniveling brats." Reala snarled, tugging on the chains weakly. The faker laughed. "I am going to enjoy destroying every last thing you love. Starting with the girl." He walked away, motioning for Jackle to follow, locking the door to the cell behind him as if to drive home the point of no escape. Reala sighed, gaze dropping to the ground.

_"Y'know, I never used to be all darkness." Kira said. He looked over at her._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"I mean I used to be, I guess 'good', at one point in time. Back before the island was swallowed up and I wandered the darkness." she said, watching the Nightopians play_._ "Back when Sora and I were little..."_

_"Tell me, you'll feel better if you do." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back._

_"Sora's older than me by a few minutes. When we were little, I used to get picked on a lot 'cause I was so small and weak. He'd beat up the kids teasing me and tell them to leave me alone. He protected me and I looked up to him for it. He let me tag along with him and Riku and wouldn't complain. He'd share his toys and candy with me and when it would storm really bad, he'd tell me he'd protect me from the thunder and lightning because that's what big brothers did. They protected their little sisters." She hugged her knees to her chest. "That all changed that year...Riku gave into the darkness, still not able to control his like myself, Kazu, and Rixo. The three of us got separated and I ended up with amnesia. I wandered the darkness for almost a year when Marluxia found me in Twilight Town. He said that there were keybearers like me waiting for us to return to the castle. I met up with Kazu and Rixo and found out they had amnesia like me. We, along with our friend VT, formed the Organization's ES team. We were the only four to use keyblades and we were all human. Just when I figured things couldn't get worse, there was the Castle Oblivion fiasco. Marly, Zexion, Lexaseas, Vexen, VT, and Larxine were all killed by Sora and Riku. We thought they got Axel too. But he came back after__wards, he'd just barely escaped. VT's death was what really hit home for me. He was human, not a Nobody like the others. He shouldn't have died. I had nightmares repeatedly after that. It hurt so bad...I left the Organization after that, vowing to track down them both. I eventually caught up with Riku at one point and he restored my memories, not even bothering to overwrite the other ones. I hated Sora from that point on. I met up with Rixo and Kazu again sometime before the assault on The World That Never Was. Turns out that Riku had restored their memories as well." She laid on her back and stared at the sky. "My heart was utter darkness then and I returned to the castle, ready to take down Sora and avenge my friends. But...when the time came, I couldn't. Something in my just couldn't kill him. I gave up on revenge then, but the nightmares didn't stop. Kazu had disappeared and Rixo went off on his own for a while. I was alone again. When we finally returned home, I realized things hadn't changed. Sora hated me the way I used to hate him, for something completely out of my control. It was too late to hand over my heart to the light when it was so full of darkness. I accepted that things would never be the same. But one thing still had my hatred. Riku. I begged him over and over to get rid of the memories of the Organization, to make the pain and nightmares stop. And every time he said no. We started fighting and things got worse between me and Sora. I don't want to fight anymore...I don't want to have the nightmares...I just want things to go back to before..."_

_Reala looked at her, eyes filled with understanding. He knew what she was going through, and more than anything he wanted to help her hurt less. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, _

_"I won't let the nightmares hurt you anymore." She looked up at him._

_"Promise?" He nodded. _

_"Promise."_

Reala growled, angry with himself for letting her down. _'Kira...forgive me...I couldn't keep my promise...'_ as he continued to stare at the floor, a puddle of blood formed at his feet, something small fluttered down from the ceiling. He squinted, vision still a bit blurry and not sure what it was, but he could swear it looked like a single pink flower petal.

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger. Who's gonna come to Reala's rescue? Who is the mystery 'Maren? What will happen to Sora? Find out in chapter 6: The Truth. Soon to be posted. Read and review and tell me what you think will happen. ~Kira.


	6. The Truth

Chapter six: The Truth

Welcome back readers! If the cliffhanger threw you off sorry. The Mystery 'Maren is revealed this chapter! We have two more chapters before we wrap this thing up. Just puttin this out there, I may do a prequel for this fic. I already decided against a sequel so sadly there won't be one. The best I can do is two one shots, one from NiGHTS' POV and one from Sora's. With that said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

He lifted his head slightly, more flower petals falling to the floor as a hooded figure stood before him. He growled, not in the mood to deal with anything else, especially when that "anything else" looked like Death. The figure raised his hand an a long scythe with a pale pink blade appeared in its hand. Reala struggled against his chains, but his body hurt to much. The figure sighed.

"Will you relax?" it said, voice soft and velvety like the flower petals fluttering across his skin. "I'm not Death." Reala scoffed and turned his head.

"Yes, you're much too….pink to be death…." the figure chuckled and slid off his hood, pale pink hair falling out to frame his angelic face. "Who are you?" the captive Ex-prince asked, faintly recalling someone else with looks like that.

"I am called the Graceful Assassin, but I believe you know me as Marluxia." he said with a small smile. Reala chuckled bitterly.

"I have to be hallucinating….or already dead." he muttered. "Marluxia is dead. Kira told me so."

"You believed Wizeman was dead didn't you? And look how that turned out."

"Are you here to harass me or something?" Marluxia chuckled.

"The point I was getting at was that, while I may be dead, I can still help out a friend." He raised his scythe and the chains around Reala's wrists and ankles came undone and he fell to his knees wincing in pain. "Hmm….probably should have brought Vexen to heal you…." he muttered before summoning a Dusk to take Reala's form and place. Marluxia kneeled in front of the 'Maren and held out a sliver crown shaped card. Imprinted on it was a keyblade and "ES #1". "This, is part of a pair. Kira holds my card. This is the only one of it's kind." he handed it to Reala and helped him up. "She'll know it's the real you when you show her." He then opened a corridor of darkness. "This will take you to her. Good luck."

"Thank you, Marluxia."

"Just don't do anything too reckless. I'm warning you now because next time it won't be me saving you." Reala nodded and Marluxia vanished. Reala walked into the portal, appearing on the other side on the outskirts of the garden. He looked around, the flowers had shriveled up and the grass was brown and dry. The rose bush at the center had become seriously overgrown and infused with darkness, the once vibrant and red roses now pitch black. This was no doubt the faker's doing. He headed for the rose bush but was blocked by something black. He was so not in the mood for this.

"Out of my way." He growled, slashing at the one in front of him, watching it vanish into black smoke, much like an Awaker. The others leapt at him and he destroyed them all before continuing on. Their numbers increased as he made his way to the center. When he got there, Kira was curled around herself, darkness flowing off her body. He sighed, at least she hadn't been harmed too bad. "Kira, sorry I-" He was knocked back by something. He sat up with a groan, eyes widening when he saw tendrils of darkness coming from Kira. Her eyes were a deep, burning violet and she glared at him.

"You lied to me..." she whispered darkly. "I trusted you, poured my heart out to you..." using the tendrils like a whip, she slashed at him, drawing blood. He groaned and gripped his arm before trying to reason with her, faintly wondering if Marluxia knew what was going to happen.

"Kira...listen to me...It wasn't me, I would never hurt you!" he said.

"LIAR!" she continued to slash at him as she screamed, deepening his wounds. "Everything you said was a lie! Every last word! And I was stupid enough to believe you!" she wrapped him up in the tendrils, forcing him to his knees and walking over keyblade in hand.

"Kira please, listen to me. I wouldn't ever hurt you." he said. He bit his lip, hesitating to say the next part. It was risky, but something in him bubbled to the surface and he hoarsely whispered, "I love you." He wasn't sure why he said it or even what caused him too but so far he could see it had no effect on her. She turned up her nose, a sadistic grin on her face.

"And I hate you." she spat, raising her keyblade, ready to strike. As if by some force, the card in his pocket began to glow, drawing her attention. She looked curiously at him before fishing out the source of the light, dropping her keyblade in utter shock when she saw it. "How did..."

"Marluxia gave that to me. He helped me escape from the castle." he said softly, not wanting to enrage her. "Who ever hurt you, it wasn't me. You're the one who said it yourself, I'm not a monster." The tendrils let go and she sank to her knees, hugging the card to her chest. She let out a sob and he held her, wincing as his wounds still continued to bleed a bit. "I know I broke my promise. I know you must hate me, but know this. I don't hate you, I don't blame you for this."

"Reala I'm so sorry...I..." she shook her head, she would never forgive herself for this.

"Shh...don't apologize anymore. It wasn't your fault." He groaned a bit, clenching the wound in his side.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked, helping him stand.

"We have to get to the Dream Gate, I won't be able to fight off the Awakers if they find us." he forced out. She nodded and supported most of his weight on her as they started to make their way back. Along the way, after a few minutes of walking in utter silence, Kira spoke up.

"Reala?" He grunted in response, still too much in pain. "Did...did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" She blushed a bit. He lifted his head up and nodded.

"Every word." Her blush deepened. Only one other person had told her that, someone so similar to Reala...They reached the Dream Door and Kira lead them through, NiGHTS and Sora not to far away. NiGHTS jumped up, glad to see she was alright, but he glared and went on the defensive when he saw her carrying Reala.

"Get away from him Kira! He's a no good liar!" He shouted, Sora beside him, keyblade drawn. He was still hurt but recovered enough to destroy Reala should NiGHTS need help.

"Hold on a second! He's hurt!" She pleaded. "Whatever happened to you two wasn't his fault!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sora yelled. "He rips out my Ideya and nearly kills me and you're protecting his sorry ass?!"

"IT WASN'T HIM!" she shouted. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"Because I know the truth!" he shouted back.

"Do you!? Do you know why I hate Riku?! Or even you?!" he didn't respond fast enough for her. "I hate Riku because he wouldn't erase the memories. I didn't want to remember VT and the others. I hate him because he is the reason why I have nightmares every single night. And I hate you because you're supposed to protect me from the nightmares. You're supposed to be my big brother..."

"NiGHTS listen, Wizeman is still alive, Jackle was holding me hostage at the castle. There's a new first level and he can assume the forms of others. He's the one that attacked you, not me."

"That doesn't matter right now though, Reala is hurt and he needs help. Whoever attacked us wasn't him and his wounds should be enough to prove it." NiGHTS sighed.

"Alright, we'll help him." he said. "Get him over by the pond so we can wash his wounds out." She nodded and helped him over to the water.

"Do you believe him NiGHTS?" Sora asked. NiGHTS shook his head.

"Not really. But he's hurt and if he is telling the truth, then we have bigger things to worry about." He flew over and helped Kira rinse out Reala's wounds, removing his torn vest and undershirt.

"Let's get this mask off..." she said softly.

"No, leave it there..." he said, gently grasping her hand. "It helps me stay sane..." She did notice that, while the rest of him was badly beaten and bruised, there wasn't a mark on his face, aside from the slight cracking of the light purple gem in the middle of the persona. She nodded, moving on and running some cold water over his cuts, apologizing when he winced in pain. NiGHTS flew over to Sora who was sitting in the grass, deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said as he sat down next to him.

"I don't get it NiGHTS. What makes her trust people like that?" he asked, glancing over to see her wrapping the red 'Maren's wounds in what remained of his undershirt. He gave a sigh and laid back in the grass. NiGHTS laid next to him and folded his arms behind his head.

"Well, maybe it's because she can see the good in people, even though they did or do bad things. Like me for example. You and I are still friends even though you know I used to do the same thing not too long ago." Sora sat up on his elbow.

"But that's different, you chose not to steal Ideya."

"Reala and Kira didn't chose to be powered by the darkness either. So is it really that different?" he said. "Not everyone has a choice in things." Sora thought for a second, Riku hadn't had a choice either. He frowned a bit, realizing the entier time he'd been a hypocrite. He glanced over at his twin again. She and Reala were laying back in the grass, counting stars.

"Y'know NiGHTS, you're right. I guess it isn't that much different."

* * *

Jackle, now accompanied by Clawz, made his way back down to the castle's dungeon to show the shadow cat his "masterpiece". Clawz purred in utter delight.

"Mrrrraooo...I can't _wait_ to sink my claws into that bastard..." he purred viciously.

"KeeKeeKee! It is just so _satisfying_ to see that bastard Reala in so much pain." Jackle cackled. He pulled open the door, grinning when the Dusk looked up. Clawz went in first, eager to get the party started when his paws came in contact with the pink petals.

"Jackle! What the fuck!?" he yelled.

"What?"

"I knew you were a sick bastard with a kink for Reala but would it have killed you to clean up after yourself?!"

"Hey I had nothing to do with this! And I don't have a kink for Reala!" The pair continued to bicker, oblivious to the Dusk slipping free of the chains and springing at them. Clawz managed to get away, Jackle taking the majority of the damage, and sounded the alarm.

"REALA'S ESCAPED!" he yelled, warning the other castle occupants. Word quickly reached Wizeman who growled, summoning his first level.

"Yes, Master Wizeman." he said as he bowed before him.

"Bring me the heads of NiGHTS, Reala, and those visitors." he commanded. "Take Gillwing with you."

"Yes, Master."

"One last thing," he looked up. "Do not fail me Selph or I will destroy you." Selph smirked, picking up his Mirror Staff.

"Do not worry Master. I will crush them beneath my feet." He flew off in search of Gillwing, grinning when the great DragoMaren awoke from his slumber.

"Ahh...young Master Selph, what brings you here?" he asked.

"No doubt you've already heard of Reala's escape." Selph said, releasing the giant from his chains. "Master Wizeman has permitted you to come with me. You will finally have your revenge on that traitor NiGHTS." Gillwing rumbled with a dark laughter at the thought of finally doing away with his pesky sibling, his laughter growing when he thought of killing Reala as well. Selph then turned to leave, smirking. "There will be no Nightopia when we're through..."

* * *

Kira sat in the grass, enjoying the slight breeze as Reala rested beside her. She turned slightly, sensing Sora behind her.

"What." she said bluntly, making her brother flinch at the protective coldness in her voice.

"Is...he gonna be okay?" he asked, hesitantly moving closer.

"You don't care..." she mumbled. "If you did...VT..." she shook her head, not wanting to remember and give Sora the satisfaction of seeing her cry like a little kid. She turned away from him when he sat next to her.

"I do care, Sis." he said with a sigh. "Things have just been...different since that night." he shook his head "But that's no excuse for me to fail you as your big brother. I'll talk with Riku if you really wanna get rid of those memories. I don't want you to have to have nightmares anymore." She shook her head.

"It's okay Sora-kun, you don't have to ask Riku for me. In fact, I think I need those memories. That's probably why he wouldn't get rid of them." She stared up at the sky. "Y'know, it's funny."

"What is?" He asked.

"Hearts. VT always said that some of the others did have hearts even if they didn't think so themselves. Marluxia especially. I didn't believe him then, but I do now. He rescued Reala. If that doesn't prove that he had a heart, then I don't know what does."

"Y'know Sis? I think you're right."

NiGHTS watched nearby, finally glad to see they put their differences aside. He gasped in pain as a huge clawed hand grabbed him and proceded to squeeze the life out of him. When he passed out from lack of oxygen, Gillwing tossed him aside, where he crashed into a tree, waking Reala and startling the twins. Sora hopped up, spotting NiGHTS laying unconcious under some broken trees. He and Kira drew their keyblades, and he rushed forward to aid his friend. He was suddenly grabbed and tossed, landing in the pond with a large _splash! _Selph chuckled darkly as Kira summoned a group of Neo Shadows to protect Reala.

"Forgive me kiddies, but I don't believe we've been properly introduced!" He said, his golden eyes glowing in insanity. "I am Selph, The MiRRoR Maren! I am the ultimate first level Nightmaren!" Kira scoffed and sent a few heartless at him. They jumped at him, and with a single swing of his staff, destroyed them all. Kira smirked.

"Fine if you want a fight you're gonna get one." She ordered her Heartless to keep their eyes on Reala as she dashed forward, blade clashing with staff. She slid back a bit, her attack seemingly having no effect.

"Foolish girl! What do you hope to accomplish by fighting me?! Just accept your fate and die!" He charged at her and silid around behind him, confusing him. She slashed and he blocked, realizing what she was up to.

"Sorry Charlie, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She said as they continued to go at it.

Sora shook out his hair as he finally climbed out of the pond only to be scooped up in Gillwing's hand. The DragoMaren chuckled darkly as Sora struggled.

"What a delicious looking little morsel..." he growled. NiGHTS groaned as he sat up, gasping in horror when he saw Gillwing about to eat Sora. He jumped up, flying at high speeds and grabbing Sora before Gillwing could blink.

"Thanks NiGHTS."

"No problem." He set Sora down before charging Gillwing. "Hey Gillwing!" The dragon growled and turned to NiGHTS who stuck his tounge out at him. "'Betcha can't catch me!" Gillwing roared and tried to grab NiGHTS as he flitted about in the air, making snide comments about the dragon's speed or lack thereof. Sora, meanwhile, readied himself for an attack, waiting until NiGHTS gave the signal. At the sight of the latter's triple back flip, he tossed his keyblade.

"Strike Raid!" NiGHTS dodged, the spinning Kingdom Key slicing Gillwing effectivly in half, NiGHTS then paralooping the rest before he could regenerate.

Kira panted heavily as she slid across the grass. Selph didn't have a mark on him and she was slowly coming to her limit. She gritted her teeth and held up her hand.

"Firaga!" She fired a large fireball, only to have it bounce back at her, only much more poweful than her original attack. "Reflega!" she surrounded herself with a mirror sheild that dispersed the attack tenfold and sent it right back at him. He smirked and copied her attack.

"Reflega!" She couldn't stop it in time and she went flying across the Dream Gate, landing near the stairs atop the hill. "I told you it was foolish to challenge me!" He shouted as she struggled to get up. She summoned a Wyvren and climbed on it's back, using it to fly over to him. She fired off two more Firaga balls followed by a bolt of Thundaga." He dodged them, sucking the Thundaga into his staff and firing it back at her. The bolt struck the Wyvren and they both went crashing to the ground. Sora raced over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine..." She growled a bit. How were they going to stop him if he just copied all their attacks? Then it hit her. It was like training with Zexion before. His illusions mirrored her moves and she had to catch them off guard in order to defeat them. "Sora, move."

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill Reala!" He yelled, oblivious to her reverse psychology. She walked over to Reala, withdrawing her Heartless as she stood before him.

"That's the whole point." she said, confusing everyone except for Selph. "It's Reala he wants to kill right?" she said raising her blade and secretly summoning some Heartless behind Selph. "So maybe if I kill him, he'll leave the rest of us alone." she forced her voice to become trance-like as she approached him. Selph grinned widely.

"Yes...that's what I like to see..." he said turning to NiGHTS and Sora. "She has given up hope and accepted her fate!" Suddenly, something that looked like an oversized remote controlled car whizzed by and snatched up his staff before a Fat Bandit smashed it to pieces. Kira rushed in using Sonic Dash and stabbed her blade right through his heart.

"What were you saying about being the ultimate first level?" She said as she pulled it out, watching as he stared at her in disbelief before slowly fading away. She turned to the others and gave a weak smile before falling to her knees. Sora and Reala both rushed over to her and helped her up. "Sorry I had to trick you guys like that. I just suddenly remembered and old 'friend'."

"At least it's over." NiGHTS said.

"I agree, but now we have a bigger problem and his name is Wizeman." Reala said.

"Don't worry, we won't rush the castle without a plan." Kira said. "If I learned anything in the last few 'days', it's that Wizeman will stop at nothing to get Ideya and NiGHTS." she smirked a bit. "So let's give him what he wants." Sora grinned.

"We're all ears Sis." he said.

"Reala, you'll take us in as prisoners. You still wear your persona so if you explain to Wizeman that you were doing undercover work to get closer to NiGHTS as well as present us as pennitence we should be able to destroy him without him thinking something is up versus going in head first."

"And if that doesn't work?" He asked. Kira just grinned at Sora, the twin telepathy making him grin as well as he knew she had a plan.

"We always have Plan B."

* * *

And that's it for chapter six. Selph, for those who don't know, was a deleted boss from the original NiGHTS into Dreams. He's the one who took over Reala's place as secondary bad guy since there aren't many fics out there with him in them. Or at least what I haven't seen. I used his boss music, Know Thyself! as inspiration for this chapter, specifically the battle scene as, again, it's his battle music. Sukima Switch's Golden Time Lover inspired the rest of this chapter. Selph is known as the MiRRoR Maren for two reasons, one MiRRoR was just me playing around while typing but it stuck so there. Two, Selph is a play on the word self which would imply fighting yourself in battle. The reverse psychology tactic was one Kira had used while training with Zexion and his illusions. Reala doesn't actually love Kira, that was a reference her relationship with Rixo, who she has feelings for. Reala's kindhearted personality is her subconcious basing it on Rixo's. He said 'I love you' mostly to snap her out of the darkness induced rage she was in and because that's what her subconcious wanted to hear. The cards Marluxia and Kira posess are a la Chain of Memories style and were gifts to one another. They glow when in close contact with the original owner. Yeah there's a lack of heal magic used. It's done on purpose. Makes things more interesting. The thing with Kira's eyes will be explained in the next chapter. Chapter 7: End of the Nightmare will be up soon. Till then, read and review! ~Kira.


	7. End of the Nightmare

Chapter Seven: End of the Nightmare

Alright, one chapter left after this! We're finally winding this thing down. For those who held on the whole ride, thanks so much. Stick with me for one more chapter. And now, End of the Nightmare.

* * *

Puffy hurriedly rushed to the throne room. The Dusk had finally been captured and destroyed after taking out Jackle, Gulpo, Girania, and Chamelan. Queen Bella had been badly wounded as well as Donbalon, Cerberus, and Bomamba. She and Clawz were the only two to avoid injury aside from Selph, Gillwing, and Wizeman himself. She bowed before her master and announced in her high operatic voice that he had a visitor. He waved her away and the large ornate double doors opened to reveal Reala carrying an "unconscious" and persona clad NiGHTS slung over his shoulder, a similarly "unconscious" Sora in the other, and a fully conscious and kicking Kira attached to a short chain locked around her wrists.

"Get over here." He snarled, yanking on the chain. She glared at him and continued to struggle. He yanked her down to her knees as he bowed slightly. "Forgive the intrusion, Master Wizeman, but I bring you the traitor NiGHTS and the two visitors as penitence for my behavior over the last few days."

"Well it seems you still have your uses after all Reala." Wizeman said.

"Thank you, Master."

"Explain to me how you managed to capture NiGHTS and the other two." Reala secretly smirked, already having rehearsed this with Kira earlier.

"It was rather simple Sir. I fooled NiGHTS into believing I had changed and betrayed you. This went on for a year as I slowly gained his trust. Sadly, Selph and Gillwing ended up dying in battle before I revealed that I was bringing them here. This one," he tugged on Kira's chain. "Is the boy's sister. I used her as a diversion while I quickly dispatched the other two."

"I see….Clawz! Puffy!" The two quickly appeared, ready to carry out his orders. "Puffy, take NiGHTS down to the dungeon. Clawz, take the boy to the extraction chamber and prepare his remaining Ideya for harvesting." The two bowed and obeyed.

"Master, if I may ask, would it be alright if I held on to the girl for a while before her Ideya are harvested? She is after all such a pretty little jewel." He pulled Kira against him, tilting her chin up. "Would you like that my dear dreamer?" She turned her face away in disgust.

"I see no harm in it." Wizeman said. Reala bowed and turned to leave. "Reala."

"Yes, Master?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

Reala released Kira from her chains as soon as he locked his chamber door.

"Sorry about that." He said, noticing the slight bruising already forming.

"It's okay. Time to split up." He drew her a map of the castle's aquaduct system and sent her on her way. He then opened a portal straight to the dungeon and began to look for NiGHTS. There were two Goodles guarding the cell his sibling had been locked in. He shooed them away, waiting till they were completely gone before opening the cell door.

"Took you long enough." NiGHTS said, tossing the persona into a corner as he and Reala started to sneak back through the castle to meet Kira and Sora at the rendevous point.

Meanwhile, Kira continued to crawl through the slightly damp and cold aquaduct, peering through the various openings as she searched for Sora. Finally, she came across him being strapped to an odd machine by a cat-like Nightmaren. She dropped in through the hole as Clawz turned to activate the machine. He hissed at her and she grinned, shrouding the room in darkness. Clawz smirked.

"Don't you know? I like to play in the shadows." He purred. Kira's grinned widened to one that would rival Jackle's and red eyes with yellow pupils began to fill the room, the shadows moved in, surrounding Clawz and trapping him.

Down the hall, Puffy was treating Bomamba's wounds and lamenting over the loss of Donbalon when she heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the extraction chamber. She raced into the hall where she spotted Kira and Sora escaping and gave chase. Kira looked behind them to see they were being followed and drew Twisted Memory. Sora drew Kingdom Key and glanced over at his sister.

"Plan B?" he asked.

"Plan B!" she replied. They held up their blades. "Drive Form! Final!" and in a flash of black and white light, changed their forms. Each now had the ability to fly, changed outfits, and a secondary blade, Kira's Promise Breaker and Sora's Oathkeeper, acting like angel wings. They kicked it into overdrive, speeding through the castle and almost flying right past the rendevous point.

"There you two are!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "What happened to you two?" The twins grinned at one another.

"Plan B." they said in unison.

"In any case, let's get to the throne room before they find us." Reala said. "It's nearly morning in the Waking World." The others agreed and they flew off, busting down the double doors where Wizeman sat, as if waiting for this.

"So Reala...you really have betrayed me..." He said slowly, calmly.

"I don't answer to you anymore Wizeman." He seethed. Wizeman gave a great sigh.

"That," he started." is where you are wrong." Reala screamed as the feeling of being ripped apart filled his body.

"Reala!"

"You see Reala, I control everything in Nightmare. Including you." he said, twisting the red 'Maren.

"Stop Wizeman!" NiGHTS shouted, dashing at his former master only to be swatted away by a wizehand. Puffy and Bomamba appeared in the room and Sora and NiGHTS had their hands full. Kira watched helplessly as Reala continued to scream in agony. She growled, reverting back to her original form. She held up Twisted Memory.

"Drive Form! Anti!" She was encased in darkness and her keyblade vanished, her skin becoming black and her eyes becoming two purple embers. Her hair spiked a bit at the ends and her fingers became like claws. She growled, turning to Wizeman as two wizehands tried to grab her. In the blink of an eye she shredded them both and went after Wizeman himself. She skidded to a stop as he moved Reala in front of him, using him like a sheild. She became torn, the Heartless in her telling her to destroy them both and her human side telling her not to.

"What's the matter little girl?" Wizeman taunted, using his power over Reala to attack her. "Don't you want to save your friends?" She backed away, not wanting to hurt Reala yet unable to find an opening. Sora and NiGHTS were too busy to help her and Reala was still under Wizeman's control.

"Kira!" Reala managed to choke out. "Forget about saving me! Just kill him!" She shook her head and reverted back.

"No! I won't! There has to be another way!" she said. She started wracking her brain as she dodged Reala's attacks. Suddenly it hit her. She noticed the large gem in Wizeman's chest; the perfect spot for a keyhole. Sora and NiGHTS had finished off Puffy and Bomamba and flew over to help Kira. She took aim at the gem but a wizehand had grabbed her and was slowly choking the life out of her. She was just about done when,

"STRATOSPHERE!" several wind bullets shot the wizehand down without harming Kira. Sora caught her and turned to see a boy around his height with green spikey hair a la Roxas'.

"VT..." Kira said weakly. "I'd know that reckless move anywhere..." VT, or rather his ghost, moved with the speed of the wind itself, dispatching wizehands left and right before grinning at Kira.

"What did I tell you about getting into trouble without me?" He said with a teasing grin. "By the way, Xigbar says hi." He looked over at Sora and nodded once. "It's all up to you guys." he said before vanishing. He nodded and stood.

"It's time to end this." He said, He had a clear shot of the gems Kira was aiming at but Reala was still in the way.

"Sora! The necklace! Shoot the necklace!" Reala ground out. Sora obeyed and fired a beam of light from the tip of his keyblade. The keyhole, which actually was in Reala's necklace, locked and Wizeman lost control of him. Kira, with NiGHTS' help, raised her keyblade and the twins fired a shot of twilight, peircing Wizeman right in his black heart. He yelled in pain as he began to fade into nothing. Sora helped Kira stand as the castle began to fade as well. The twins turned to thank their friends when they noticed that they were fading too.

"No wait! Not you guys too!" Sora said sadly. NiGHTS smiled and hugged him.

"I'll still be in your heart Sora. Just like Riku and Kairi and all your other friends." _'Even though you won't remember me in the morning...'_ Sora nodded sadly and gave Nights his trademark grin. Kira, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears.

"Reala, please don't go. I don't think..." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are strong enough to handle this. You know you are." he said. He wiped away her tears and slid off his persona, placing it in her hands. "Take this. I don't need it anymore." He smiled at her and for a second, just a second, he looked like Rixo when he did. She wiped her eyes and smiled back.

"It's my turn to promise you something now." She sniffled. "I won't forget you Reala."

"Promise?" he asked. She nodded.

"Promise." He smiled and he and NiGHTS took their final bows before vanishing in a bright light that slowly faded and was replaced with the ringing of an alarm clock...

* * *

Okay, yeah chapter 7 was short. But I wanted chapter 8 to have the ending. Reala, if anyone hasn't noticed this yet, has a necklace in JoD that matches his persona. The keyhole is, in a sense, him as it was his necklace that sealed it and released him from Wizeman's control. VT is like Ventus's clone but I can't have two characters named ven in the KH universe so he got renamed VT. Stratosphere is his signature move. Sora really won't remember what happened when he wakes up in the next chapter. Think of it like Namine wiping his memory at the end of chain of memories. Chapter 8: The Ball will be up soon, if not tonight once this gets posted. Read and review! ~Kira.


	8. The Ball

Chapter eight: The Ball

And here we are. The final chapter of Twinlit NiGHTS. Thank you to all the readers and to PrettiWitchiMegChanChi for faving this. It means a lot to me. And now I present to you, The Ball.

* * *

Kira shot straight up in bed the next morning, the morning light filling her room with golden light. Her cheeks were wet with tears and as she went to wipe them away, she noticed the gold persona in her hand. She smiled sadly, the tears flowing again.

"Reala….thank you." She whispered as she got out of bed.

Sora got up a few minute later, something in him wanting to check on his little sister. He hesitantly entered her room to see her sitting at her desk. She turned to him and smiled.

"Morning big bro." She said. Sora was confused now. She was never this nice to him. Especially not this early in the morning. He had completely forgotten the entirety of last night, just like NiGHTS predicted.

"Uh...morning...you feeling okay Sis?" he asked.

"Yeah." She tied her hair into a ponytail and stood up. "Y'know Sora. I think it's time I apologized to Riku." His jaw dropped. What had happened to her? He dismissed it and held his hand out for her.

"We'll go together and do it." He said. She smiled and soon they were off to the other side of the island where Riku and Rixo lived. She pulled Riku aside and after an hour of explaining, apologizing and explaining again, he finally forgave her.

"I know why you didn't erase those memories." She said to him, fiddling with Reala's persona. "I did need them. I needed to remember who I was and why I will do whatever it takes to save my friends."

"You did need them. Still do. You're a strong person Kira." he said. "Don't let the past ruin your life." She nodded and went to find Rixo. She pulled him into the kitchen after reminding her of Selphie and Kairi's Masquerade party later that night.

"Here." she said handing him the persona and blushing a bit. "I know this is what guys usually do but I was wondering if you'd be my date for the party..." He smiled and put on the mask.

"Of course I'll go." he said as he kissed her cheek. "How do I look by the way?" A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Just like a prince." She said. _'A Nightmaren prince...'_

* * *

Later that night at the party, Kira was standing outside on the balcony of the Island's dance hall. Selphie and Kairi decided to go all out and everyone was costumed and masked. She herself was wearing a black and white ruffled dress with a bell collar, white stockings and mary jane shoes, and a sparkly kitty cat persona. Rixo had gone off to get drinks a while ago, leaving her with her thoughts. She turned, sensing who she thought was Rixo. Instead it was a boy with all black hair and a silver persona. He was dressed as a knight and he smiled warmly at Kira.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else..." she mumbled as she began to go off in search of her date. The boy gently grabbed her arm, his oddly familiar blue eyes seeming to peer into her very soul.

"Would you oblige me one dance first, Milady?" he asked, black hair falling out over his armor clad shoulders. She blushed and responded with a nod, not even sure why she did as they began to slowly twirl around. He seemed to be floating as they continued before coming to a stop. He kissed her hand, handing her a, much too vibrant to be real, red rose. "You are so beautiful." He said, kissing her hand. She was still looking at the rose and when she looked up, the boy had vanished just as quickly as he came. Rixo came up to her after that.

"There you are." he said. "I came back a few minutes ago and you weren't here." she looked at him and then at the rose. "Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She leaned against him and let him wrap his arm around her as they headed back inside. Kira smiled as she took one last look at the full moon.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?"

"Is that it?" Reala scoffed and shook his head.

"Shut up NiGHTS." he said. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad she's happy."

"Hehehe. You know Reala, nice suits you."

"Don't get used to it. That was a one time only deal."

"Whatever sourpuss."

"Maybe I should go back to ruling Nightmare. Hanging around sentimental fools like you and Owl are making me soft." He said, drifting off. NiGHTS floated in front of him, hands on his hips.

"Please. You don't have what it takes to rule Nightmare anymore."

"Really now?"

"You can't even catch me!" He laughed, dashing away and leaving Reala in a trail of twinkle dust.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" He yelled, giving chase. "Bedishino NiGHTS!" NiGHTS laughed as they disappeared in the moon light.

"Good to have you back Reala!"

~*~*~The End~*~*~

* * *

Thank you for reading Twinlit NiGHTS. This story originally took me a week to write and so far is one of my best fics. If the whole Reala being nice thing ticked anyone off, sorry. I wanted someone other than him to be the bad guy. That and Selph doesn't appear in mans fics. My musical inspiration for this fic was; Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch, Awaken by Dethklok, Aoi Hana by Color Bottle, Precious Orgel for the music box scenes from the Journey of Dreams OST, Passion by Utada Hikaru, One Winged Angel from the Final Fantasy VII OST, SHINY SHINY by Nirgilis, One Reason the opening for Deadman Wonderland by Fate, London Beconed Songs About Money Written By Machines, Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks, and Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco, Know Thyself! from the NiGHTS into Dreams OST, Memento of NiGHTS, D-Force Master, NiGHTS and Reala and NiGHTS and Reala: Theme of a Tragedic Revenge from the Journey of Dreams OST, and I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off by Fall Out Boy. I had a lot of fun writing this since there aren't many KH/NiGHTS crossovers which is a shame. I hope you enjoy this fic, review it, fav it whatever and look out for more stuff from the Fantasy World series. May you all see NiGHTS and Reala in your dreams! ~Kira


End file.
